homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
103115 - Reassurance
11:48 -- allodicTemperament AT began pestering clownfishCurator CC at 23:48 -- 11:48 AT: Kylle, how arre you? 11:48 CC: oh, hey lorrea 11:48 AT: Hey. 11:48 CC: i'm 11:48 CC: alright, i guess 11:49 AT: That's good 11:49 AT: We've kind of alll been hit with a llot 11:49 CC: yeah 11:49 CC: you holding up alright? 11:49 AT: Welll considerring that I may have doomed my race to extinction 11:49 AT: I think I'm doing prretty welll! 11:50 CC: oh, uh 11:50 CC: sorry to hear that 11:50 AT: It'lll be fine 11:50 AT: I'm surre therre's some way to fix it 11:50 AT: Prrobablly 11:51 AT: It's good to know that you're hollding up, though 11:51 CC: yeah, i'm sure we can work that out 11:51 CC: speaking of holding out though 11:52 CC: a friend of mine isn't in the game yet 11:52 AT: Mike. 11:52 CC: right 11:52 CC: i'm trying to figure out who can server him 11:52 AT: I just spoke with him, we're doing everrything we can 11:52 AT: At the moment the end of the chain is Anterra 11:52 AT: Do you have the pllayerr llist? 11:52 CC: yeah, i have it 11:52 CC: that's a relief though 11:52 AT: Okay, good 11:53 AT: She's being a few shades lless than responsive but she neverr lliked me anyways 11:53 AT: It shoulldn't be an issue though. 11:53 CC: hmm 11:53 CC: well, good luck contacting her i guess 11:53 AT: So he shoulld get in soon 11:54 AT: So farr therre arre 2 humans and 3 trrollls stilll 11:54 AT: Not herre. 11:54 AT: I've been keeping trrack of the entrries 11:54 CC: so there's still 5, huh 11:54 AT: Yes. 11:55 CC: damn 11:55 CC: well, uh 11:55 AT: I need to check on Adam as soon as I figurre out how to get to his pllanet 11:56 CC: right, adam 11:56 AT: Being Jack's hostage forr howeverr llong was 11:56 AT: Prrobablly miserrablle 11:56 CC: wait, what? 11:57 AT: Yes 11:57 AT: That is what I coulldn't telll you beforre 11:57 AT: That's how Jack got in 11:57 AT: Adam was to be a pllayerr, so Jack took him hostage in his own home 11:57 CC: that's 11:57 CC: holy shit 11:58 CC: he's alive though? 11:58 AT: I bellieve so 11:58 AT: I need to make surre 11:58 AT: I'm the LLife pllayerr afterr alll, I guess? 11:58 CC: that's lucky for him if that's true 11:59 CC: so i guess you need to learn the lifey thing, huh 11:59 AT: Yes. 11:59 CC: that's what nyarla's been calling these things anyway 12:01 AT: Fairr enough I guess 12:01 CC: damn though, i'm just relieved mike's doing a little better though 12:01 AT: Yeah he seemed to be hollding up welll despite 12:01 AT: Uh 12:03 AT: Being on a dying pllanet 12:04 CC: yeah, some of the stuff he was saying was pretty, uh 12:04 CC: intense 12:04 AT: Yeah I coulld buy it 12:05 CC: have things settled down any on your end? 12:05 CC: i, uh, heard about what jack did 12:05 AT: Welll 12:06 AT: I may have done a llifey thing 12:06 AT: Regarrding that 12:06 AT: I'm not surre 12:06 AT: But LLibby might be allive. 12:06 AT: Orr I think she is 12:06 AT: I'm prretty surre 12:06 AT: So whetherr I hellped orr not it's good 12:07 CC: that's a relief at least 12:07 CC: especially if you managed to do a lifey thing 12:09 AT: Yeah. 12:09 AT: I mean therre may be some 12:09 AT: Compllications 12:09 AT: But. 12:09 AT: She's allive 12:12 CC: alive is alive i guess, complications aside 12:12 CC: hey, lorrea 12:12 AT: ? 12:13 CC: what's better do you think 12:13 CC: to believe in everything, or in nothing? 12:13 AT: Does it have to be one of the two 12:14 CC: i have no idea 12:14 AT: Neitherr is good 12:14 AT: LLook at Serrios. 12:14 AT: He bellieves most everrything 12:15 AT: And I can lliterrallly tallk cirrclles arround him 12:15 AT: And get him to do anything 12:15 AT: And if you don't bellieve anything 12:15 AT: Then you can harrdlly be a team pllayerr 12:15 AT: Cooperration fallls aparrt 12:15 AT: Eitherr way things falll aparrt 12:15 AT: You have to use deduction, reason, and a FAIRR BIT of suspicion 12:15 AT: And sometimes some trrust if they've earrned it. 12:17 CC: i guess you're right 12:17 CC: it's tough though 12:17 AT: It is. 12:17 CC: finding a medium in there 12:17 CC: i don't know if nyarla or aaisha mentioned it, but 12:18 CC: up until a couple days ago i was the opposite of, uh, serios 12:18 CC: and it almost got me killed 12:19 CC: maybe even mike too, if he'd bought into my crap 12:20 CC: i'm trying to figure out where to go from here i guess 12:20 CC: so thanks for the advice 12:20 AT: I'm gllad to hellp 12:21 AT: Just pllay it safe, I guess 12:22 CC: yeah, i'll try 12:25 CC: i'd better get going soon, i still need to figure out this lighty thing 12:25 AT: Yeah 12:25 AT: Don't be too harrd on yourrsellf. 12:25 CC: see if i can use it to dim that damn blue thing 12:25 AT: Allrright? 12:26 CC: yeah, sure thing 12:26 CC: that goes for you too though 12:26 AT: I'm trrying 12:26 AT: Gotta keep peoplle thinking that I'm in contrroll of alll of this 12:26 AT: If I panic otherrs may folllow 12:26 AT: And we can't have that 12:27 CC: yeah, that's understandable 12:27 AT: I guess I shoulld lleave you to it then 12:28 AT: Good lluck, Kylle. 12:28 CC: same to you lorrea 12:28 -- clownfishCurator CC ceased pestering allodicTemperament AT at 00:28 -- Category:Kyle Category:Lorrea